


Marriage Story

by ChocoLoste



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marriage Story (2019) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, M/M, Married Couple, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoLoste/pseuds/ChocoLoste
Summary: 补档  script formatModern AU. Inspired by Noah Baumbach's Marriage Story.Word count is around 4000, not 35 (I used hyperlink.)翻译有的哈
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Marriage Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This was the first fanfic that I wrote in English. English is not my first language but I just couldn't imagine them arguing in my native language. So please excuse my grammar mistakes and bad word choice (& feel free to point them out so I can correct them.)

自己进行了糟糕的翻译 看[这里](https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404514964139278427) [图版的](https://m.weibo.cn/7312128950/4514971998742505)

I used a website to format the script, so [!Click here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Kb6mXkXoJbHkQ24VssL2hy5tbNWp86Mk/view?usp=sharing) to view it with the proper format lol.


End file.
